


Heaven Help You (because Hell sure can't)

by InTheShadows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, M/M, Merlin Rare Pairing, Obsessive Mordred, Pining Mordred, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively: The Trouble with Loving Merlin when He is with Someone Else and Absolutely Hates You. <br/>It finally comes to this, Mordred thinks as he chants. He is finally desperate enough to date Merlin (Hell, to even <i>talk</i> to Merlin) that he is willing to summon a demon. He hopes this goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help You (because Hell sure can't)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... idk guys, don't ask. Can't even tell ya how this happened cause Merthur is my OTP. Headcannon says the demon is either Kara or Nimueh, only sassier, but that's just me. Still not 100% happy with the ending, but it is what it is. Not rewriting it a fourth time.

Candles lit. Incense smoking. Symbols drawn. Book of incantations open and waiting. Everything is ready. Time to begin.

Mordred takes a breath and begins to chant. The words flow through him. The incense billows around him, as if blown by an unseen wind. The symbols start to glow. It's working. The boy honestly hadn't been sure it would. This is one of those 'last resort' ideas he had been desperate enough to try.

The symbols glow brighter and the smoke of the incense begins to swirl around like a tornado. Alright, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe he should have thought this out better. Is he really this desperate? Yes. Besides, it's too late to turn back now in any case. He continues to chant.

Just as he finishes the last syllable, a bright flash of light fill the room. Mordred covers his eyes. It's too bright, even with them closed. And then, just as suddenly as it came, it went. The boy cautiously opens his eyes. There, standing in the middle of his circle is a dark haired demon.

It worked. It actually worked.

“You called?” she asks, sarcasm coloring her tone.

He blinks at her.

“You did mean to summon me, yes?”

“Oh yes. I did. I just-”

“Didn't think it would work. Of course not. Humans. I swear. Now are we going to make a deal or what?”

Mordred nods. “I want Merlin,” he declares.

“And naturally you don't mean the bird either. Let me guess, she – or he, I don't discriminate – is the person you love who is in love with someone else.”

He blushes. “Yes.”

“How drool. Have you ever thought-”

“But he also hates me,” Mordred interrupts. He probably shouldn't. This is a _demon_ after all. But he gets the feeling that she will continue to snark at him if he doesn't.

“Even better. What did you do? Kick his puppy?”

“Nothing! I've never hurt him, I've never hurt any of his friends, I don't think he even has a pet for me to kick. But he looks at me like I'm evil. I just want to go out with him.”

“Interesting. And the partner?”

“Arthur is glued to his side. Or rather, Merlin is glued to his. They do everything together. They act like they are destined for each other.”

“And you are trying to come in between _that_?”

“Yes. Even if I could just be his friend. But he hates me.”

She shrugs. “It's your soul. Give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can do.” With that, she vanishes.

Mordred really hopes this works.

 

–xxXXXxx–

 

The next three days pass without a word from the demon Mordred summoned. He really hopes he didn't sign his soul away for nothing. Not that he signed anything. Or gave any blood, or did any of the other things that the movies show. Of course, that's probably his problem right there. Never get your information from horror movies.

Maybe he didn't have to. Maybe summoning her was enough and she took his soul and ran. It wasn't as if he got any solid guarantees. Technically all he got was a 'we'll see'. He is so screwed.

Besides the stress of waiting for her, nothing changes. He went to school, got glared at by Merlin, took notes on class, endured Merlin's suspicious looks when they pass in the hall, ate lunch, was outright dismissed when he tried to talk to Merlin... Well, the pattern was clear. Mordred just wishes he knew what he did wrong.

Merlin is so kind and strong and funny. And yeah, his ears stick out a bit too much and he's a bit clumsy sometimes, but he is as close to perfect as Mordred knows. His smile is like the sun. His eyes are like blue jewels that sparkle. His laugh makes butterflies flutter in Mordred's stomach. Yes, he has it bad. He was desperate enough to summon a demon for a reason damn it. He can't take much more heartbreak.

Finally, after the third day, she appears in front of him as he is sitting on his bed, doing his homework. He jumps. “Where have you been?” he demands angrily.

“Collecting information. I don't like making deals unless I can deliver. What is the point of collecting a soul if I have to give it back?”

Mordred blinks in surprise. “You do?”

“Full soul back guarantee. Pain in the arse.”

“So what can you do?”

“First of all, can I say how whipped you are? Honestly you are so far gone for this boy I can't even laugh. It's pathetic to watch. Seriously, has anyone told you that you can be obsessive sometimes?”

Yes. “None of your business,” he snaps.

“They have? Oh good. Next off – I hate to be the one to tell you this, but honey, I don't think all the powers of Hell are enough to help you with this. The boy _really_ hates you.”

“That's it? I summoned you for nothing?!”

“I could always kill the boyfriend.”

“No!” He could never do that to Merlin, no matter how much he may want him. He wants to date him, not make him miserable.

“There you go,” she says as if she had been expecting that, “We can't fix every problem kid. You're on your own. Good luck, you're going to need it.” She disappears even before she said the last word. They hang in the air, lingering after her.

Something in Mordred's chest feels heavy. Like he is trying to breathe around a rock. His eyes sting. So this is what it comes down to. Not even a demon has enough power to help him. How bad is that? Aren't demons suppose to be able to do anything to collect a soul? Why  _can't_ they fix everything?

Mordred knows the demon is right. He is pathetic and obsessive. But he can't help it. He has never felt like this before. Merlin is all he has ever wanted in a boyfriend. He is like the sun. Sometimes it feels like Mordred is crashing into him, waiting for the explosion. It's not in his nature to give up.

But maybe this time, he should.

 

–xxXXXxx–

 

It takes another week before Mordred finally accepts the inevitable. Merlin is always going to hate him, no matter what he does. Even if it was just helping his boyfriend pick up the books he dropped.

He stops trying to talk to him. He stops smiling at him. He only looks at him when he is across the room, unnoticed. Otherwise he keeps his head down. If Merlin thinks that little of him, that demon really  _was_ right. There is nothing anyone can do.

So Mordred keeps his thoughts and his heartbreak to himself.

 

–xxXXXxx–

 

It is a month before school lets out that it all comes to a head. Over the months Mordred has grown use to avoiding Merlin as much as he is able to. It still hurts, but the hopelessness of the situation has finally sunken in.

He exits the building, eyes automatically searching for that familiar head of hair when he sees someone else. His breath catches. It takes several moments for him to remember how to breathe again. It comes out shaky, haltingly. He hates himself for his reaction, but he can't help it.

Morgana.

Morgana is standing under the old oak tree as if she owned it. He ducks out of view quickly. He has no desire to see her. She is the reason he switched schools to begin with. That is another ache that is still too fresh, even after a year, almost.

Damn it. How did she find him? He cut all connections with her when he stopped talking to her. He takes another deep breath. He needs to calm the hell down. There is no guarantee that she is even here for him. She could be friends with someone else in the school. No need to have a panic attack over nothing. Relax. He is better than this.

He looks again and his stomach does another flop. She  _is_ talking to someone else. Two people actually. Arthur... and Merlin. 

Arthur and Merlin know Morgana? Are they friends with her? If so, that would explain why Merlin hates him so much. But how could someone so... light be friends with her? Even Mordred couldn't stand her anymore and he is certainly dark.

But as he watches, he notices something isn't right. There are frowns and hand flailing and glares. Not the sign of a happy conversation. When Merlin pushes Arthur behind him, Mordred moves. Sure Merlin is a bit overprotective of Arthur, but in this case Mordred agrees with him. Now he just has to protect Merlin.

He hears Arthur protesting as he gets closer. “I'm fine  _Mer_ lin. I can handle her.”

“Yes, _Mer_ lin,” Morgana mocks, “be a good boy and listen to your Master. Let him step out from behind his little loyal lap dog. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself without you _or_ Daddy to protect him.”

“Fuck off Morgana. Just leave us alone.”

“Why Arthur,” she says innocently, not that anyone listening believes her, “you mean you aren't happy to see me?”

“After what you did to Father? Hardly.”

“Oh please, it's not like he didn't deserve it. He-”

“Morgana,” Mordred interrupts.

“Mordred,” the girl greets, positively delighted.

He doesn't say anything, just stares ay her. To him, it is a sign of how unstable she is becoming, that she is happy to see him. Their last... conversation had not been pretty.

“How are you? We haven't talked in forever. Why didn't you give me your new number?”

“Are you still seeing Morgause?” he asks instead. Clearly, despite what she said then, she still considers him a friend. Morgana holds a grudge like no one else he knows, not even Merlin. If she considered him an enemy, she wouldn't be this genuinely happy to see him. And she isn't acting either. Morgana has always been an excellent actress, but Mordred has long learned her tells.

“Of course I'm still hanging out with Morgause. Did you expect me to drop my sister?”

“When all she does is fill your head with hate? Yes.”

A dark look crosses her face. “Don't talk about her like that. She has never been anything but supportive since we found each other.”

He crosses his arms. “There you have it. I told you I refused to be friends with you as long as you were in contact with her. You changed since you met her and not for the better.”

“How dare you! You know nothing.”

“I know enough. I know she found you right after your Father died and you found out you weren't really his. I know you hate your biological Father and want the Earth to swallow him. I _know_ she is feeding that hate. You are so full of poison now and I refuse to have anything to do with that.”

Morgana lifts her hand to slap him, but she is stopped before her hand connects with his face. Merlin. That's Merlin's hand. He was in front, so of course he could stop her easier, but Mordred didn't expect it. He expected them to leave while Morgana was distracted. It wasn't as if either of them had a reason to stay. Merlin would have surely pulled Arthur away by now. Even if Arthur was feeling particularly stubborn and refused to leave, he would have been the one to stop Morgana. Not Merlin.

“That is enough Morgana. Mordred is right. I've already apologized on behalf of Father because we both know he will never do it himself. Nor does it give you the right to threaten me. Just leave us alone.” Arthur's voice is steel.

Morgana glares daggers at the three of them. “This isn't over Pendragon,” she spits before storming off.

Mordred let out a soft sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he says softly, not looking at the other two.

Arthur pats him on the back. “No, thank  _you_ Mordred. You didn't have to interfere. I'll remember this.” He nods. “I'll get the car. Merlin, wait here,” he commands as he walks away. 

“Prat,” Merlin mutters under his breath.

An awkward silence descends.

“I should go now,” Mordred says quietly, still not able to look at Merlin. “Thank you again,” he says as he turns.

“No, wait.”

Mordred stops when he feels a hand on his wrist. His breath catches. Merlin is  _touching him._ Even if it is just his wrist, Merlin is voluntarily touching his  _bare wrist_ . Damn his pathetic heart for being so excited about this. He stops.

“Arthur is right, so... thank you.”

Mordred shakes his head. “No one should have to deal with Morgana alone when she's like that. I was just trying to give you a chance to get away before she became violent. It's fine,” he assures the other boy, thinking of the thin scar on his cheek.

“No it isn't. I, ah, I owe you an apology as well. I haven't been fair to you, even when all you have done is try and talk to me.”

“It's-”

“No, let me finish.”

Mordred nods. What is happening right now? Is Merlin really apologizing to him? Does he really not hate Mordred after all?

“I had judged you before I even saw you because of Morgana. Ever since she found out about Uther, she has been out to ruin him, as well as Arthur. Especially after she met Morgause. And I am sure you know how protective I am of Arthur by now.”

Mordred nods when Merlin pauses.

“I thought you were still friends with Morgana and was trying to get to Arthur through me.”

“Oh,” Mordred says, still staring at the ground, “no, I stopped talking to her before school started. I couldn't take it anymore.”

“I got that, yes. Still, I shouldn't have assumed. It's just, I'm so use to protecting Arthur, even when we were children. So – sorry.”

“It's alright, I understand. You just wanted to protect your boyfriend.”

“Arthur isn't my boyfriend.”

Arthur  _isn't_ his boyfriend? What? How is that even... “Please don't tell me this isn't one of those 'we are just best friends but everyone thinks we are dating' cliches people talk about?”

Merlin laughs. “You don't want to hear that we have an epic bromance instead?”

Mordred grimaces. “I hate that word,” he admits.

“Think of it as shield brothers instead then – very close and always that little bit of gay, but no actual romance involved.”

“That's... slightly better,” he says. Wait... why is he arguing vocabulary when he just found out Merlin is available? Stupid. “So does that mean I could ask you to the movies Friday night?”

“As a date?”

Mordred nods.

“Sure, sounds great. How about-”

A honk interrupts them. “Come on,  _Mer_ lin, I have an science test I need to study for. Kiss him and move it.”

“Clotpole,” Merlin mutters under his breath. He then kisses Mordred on the cheek. “We can work out the details tomorrow,” he says as he walks over to the car where Arthur has pulled up. “Hold on you cock blocking dollop head, I'm coming,” he calls.

Mordred can't stop the grin that is spreading across his face. He doesn't want to. He has a date. A  _date_ . Who needs Hell's help? He got a date with Merlin all on his own.

 

 

 

 


End file.
